


Разумный выбор

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Визуал G — PG-13 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Comic strip, Digital Art, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: «Меня повысили, так что мы решили, что вынашивать будет муж».
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: AGARD 2020 Визуал G — PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837987
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Прочее





	Разумный выбор

art by [@Минка](https://tii-bii-boo.diary.ru/)


End file.
